El pequeño robot que podía soñar
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Acaso los robots podían soñar? Aún cuando estos convivían con los humanos, era difícil de saber. ¿Podían pedir deseos? Nadie podia imaginar. Pino era el nombre de ese pequeño robot que miraba con ilusión las estrellas en el cielo pidiendo que cumpliera su más grande sueño. Ser una humana, en algún momento, se haría realidad.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración, este fanfic, ya estaba escrito desde el momento del manga, en que Pino sale del mundo virtual donde habían estado sumergidos para buscar a Hermit y como nuestra pequeña robot se muestra un poco decepcionada a regresar a sólo ser partes de metal. Si, antes del capítulo "El sueño o deseo de Pino" pero, sinceramente no había subido este fic por estar haciendo alguna otras cosas detrás de esta pantalla de celular o monitor.**

**Ver a mi pequeña niña desilusionada porque volvió a ser una robot y su pequeño deseo de ser una humana, es algo que me rompió el corazón y me animo a escribir algo así, espero que lo disfruten. Esta algo corto pero creo que el sentimiento es entendible.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Edens Zero no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

¿Los androides podían tener sueños?

¿Los androides podían desear cosas?

¿Cuánta era la capacidad que estos seres podían guardar dentro de su memoria?

¿Como realmente habían sido programados para darles una vida?

Realmente se desconocía aún cuando aquellos androides de todos tamaños y colores, vivían en la cercanía con los humanos, donde las leyes eran de igualdad como de respeto entre ambas partes. Donde existían humanos que aceptaban a los robots sin discriminación alguna, como un amigo, como familia y donde existían otros humanos que odiaban a los mismos y les hacía la vida a cuadritos para complacer sus deseos, para arrebatarles aquella vida que todos merecían.

Si querían, sólo podían apagar su sistema en las noches cuando las estrellas iluminaban el cielo y la luna era cada vez más hermosa, había otros que pasaban viendo aquel bello escenario que los humanos no lo apreciaban, aquel bello escenario que solo los hacia desear como los niños humanos, una vez vieron. Encender al día siguiente sus circuitos, empezar una nueva aventura, una nueva vida antes de que las baterías con las que fueron instaladas, decidieran apagarse para siempre para ser una simple basura que sólo estorba en el universo y que tarda años en ser destruido por unas cuántas herramientas que muchos consideran valiosos para la reparación de otros androides. Ellos eran los unicos seres que aprovechaban todo momento de su vida para hacer o ver cosas que los humanos sólo ignoraban. Eran los unicos que arriesgaban mucho para lo poco que a veces conseguían.

Los robots eran libres, todos en el mundo eran libres. Hasta un pequeño robot que habitaba en la nave de su maestro, también era libre. Quién, cada día tenía nuevas aventuras y podía vivir tranquila, sin tener que temer a los malos humanos de su pasado, podia sentirse segura y protegida de que eso nunca volverá a suceder. Con esos amigos nuevos de los cuales podia confiar, con su maestro como un hermano, una palabra desconocida pero de vez en cuando, buscaba en Internet referencias para saber mucho más de aquello que aún le era difícil de comprender. Con más androides que cada día sonreían con cariño y les gustaba socializar con los humanos que habitaban en la nave Edens.

Pino era su nombre. Era el nombre de aquel pequeño robot soñador que miraba con ilusión la oscuridad del universo, donde miraba aquellas pequeñas estrellas con ilusión, donde miraba aquellos planetas que pasaban. Todo el universo le causaba curiosidad, todo lo que sus pequeños ojos podían grabar, poder ver aquellos vídeos una y otra vez cuando apagaba su sistema para ahorrar baterías. Pino, era la última en dormir en la nave, le gustaba ver por la gran ventana del dormitorio de su maestro, todas aquellas cosas que aún quería comprender, aún quería estudiar para aprovechar todo momento de su vida. Le gustaba ver aquellas estrellas que se movían para pedir su deseo, gastaba su deseo en todas aquellas estrellas que veía.

**Le gustaría ser una humana.**

Pino era una pequeña robot que le gustaría dejar de ser un robot para poder ser un humano y vivir, tal vez, un poco más. Ese simple deseo que estaba más que pegado a su programación. Entendía que había sido creada para ser un androide más avanzada, con sentimientos y emociones. Con más datos cargados a su sistema pero no con aquello que aún le hace falta. Quería vivir aquellas aventuras con un poco de esa suave piel, ver el mundo con esos ojos de colores normales, tener un largo cabello al cual cepillar y dormir como un humano normal donde podía tener sueños y aventuras. Donde podía convivir mejor con sus amigos los humanos, donde podía sentir el suave palpitar de su corazón golpeando su pecho y donde podía disfrutar de esa comida, la cual todos aseguraban estaba demasiado deliciosa.

Era un robot curioso de la vida, un robot curioso de todo lo que aún no podía comprender. ¿Los androides podían tener curiosidad? Ella era la respuesta a cada una de las interrogantes que los humanos tenían hoy en día.

Había muchas cosas que a Pino le gustaría hacer siendo una humana, había muchas emociones que le gustaría sentir y muchas cosas que probar. Pino estaba segura que algún día, su deseo se haría realidad y podría ser una humana como todos. Podía sentirlo en su programación, algún día se haría realidad.

**-Algún día** -Susurraba con demasiada ilusión.**\- Seré una humana y podré vivir más aventuras** -Cerraba sus pequeños ojos y juntaba las palmas de sus manos ante otra estrella que se movía con rapidez.**\- Algún día yo seré una humana **

Suspiro llena de felicidad ante la esperanza que el pequeño robot tenía. ¿Ellos podían tener esperanza? Claro, era muy obvio. Sabía que era momento de dormir como todos los demás tripulantes de la nave. Dio una última vista al espacio para quitar con mucho cuidado su pequeña mano de la ventana del camarote, mañana era un nuevo día de aventuras y quería estar con todas sus pilas cargadas para el momento. Camino con tranquilidad a la cama de Shiki para dormir a su lado, al lado de su maestro, al lado del que considera un hermano y su primer amigo. Aquel humano tonto que llora por muchas cosas pero que tenía una gran fuerza en su corazón. Era por eso que apreciaba un poco más a Shiki que a los demás tripulantes, fue el primero que le brindó una mano para dar un gran paso y ahora poder tener esa gran sonrisa adornando su pequeño rostro.

Pensó que tal vez eran aquellas pequeñas emociones que crecía y conocía cada vez más al convivir con todos ellos, lo que provocará que el deseo de ser una humana, realmente fuera una de sus metas a seguir en su vida. Sería una bella humana como Rebecca o Homura. Metas que rompía todo tipo de programa, sueños que quería cumplir y deseos por vivir.

Tal vez, si fuera humana, también podría sentir aquel fuerte sentimiento que enlaza a los humanos, el amor, aquella fuerza o magia más poderosa del mundo que es capaz de destruir lo inimaginable o eso era lo que había leído en Internet. Cerró sus ojos, veía una y otra vez aquel vídeo desde que conoció a sus nuevos amigos. Volver a vivir aquellas aventuras como humana, haría cada una de esas cosas que le causaba curiosidad como una humana real. Sentir su pequeño cuerpo ser abrazado entre sueños por Shiki y sentirse feliz, segura, protegida. Eran aquellas fuertes emociones que la impulsaban.

Si, haría realidad ese deseo. Ser una humana real. Los sueños y deseos de un pequeño robot, de un androide que viajaría y viviría por ello.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Mi niña! Espero que en algún momento del manga, le cumplan su deseo de ser una humana de verdad, sería realmente hermoso verla como tal, su hermosa sonrisa como todo lo que ella quiere.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Sábado 27 de Abril de 2019**


End file.
